Vandar Adg (Earth-1938)
Origin The man who would one day be known as Vandal Savage was born to a Cro-Magan tribe, in the prehistoric era. His birth name was Vandar Adg, the son of the tribe chief. His father died in battle with a rival tribe. Being just a teenager at the time, an older tribe member challenged Vandar to a fight for the right to lead. After a long battle, in which young Vandar gained some nasty facial scars, he killed the challenger. The young chief learned something he would never forget: the strongest will survive. Vander led his tribe to many victories but, time was against them. Their entire subspecies was slowly going extinct. Vandar could see the signs and was desperate to save his people. His prayers seemed to be answered when a star seemed to fall from the sky. Vandar went with some of the greatest warriors of his tribe but, he was the only one to survive the journey. When Vandar reached the "Sky Fire", he was overwhelmed by it's beauty and power. Without thinking, Vandar touched the glowing rock. Suddenly, the young chief was changed forever. After, wondering back to his tribe, Vandar discovered his new abilities. He was stronger and faster than anyone else and his wounds healed almost instantly. Nothing could kill him, even when stabbed in the heart or had his head bashed in. Vandar also found that he could think much clear now, coming up with brilliant inventions and plans. With all of his new powers, Vandar conquered all that he could. Soon, even the other subspecies was wiped out, in part, because of him. Vandar became the most powerful human on Earth. The Eternal Vandar's reign lasted for decades. Vander realized he did not seem to age. Even after a hundred years, the chief appeared to just as young as the day he first touched the Sky Fire. This gave him a new name: Kr'ull(his tribe's word for chief) the Eternal. However, not everything can last forever. His empire slowly began to crumble due to other countries joining forces to take down the empire. Despite all his best efforts, Vandar could not keep his empire together. Vandar, convinced of his own superiority, decided to blame his subjects for the fall of their land rather than himself. As such, he faked his own death and left his empire to fall into chaos. Vandar traveled the world learning and training. He also became the devil on the shoulder on of serval prominent historical, such as suggesting Julius Ceaser become a dictator and encouraging Hath-Set's distrust of the winged pharaohs. He almost joined with the Vandals of Europe and was with them for some time. The Romans began to call him "The Savage Vandal." Vandar greatly enjoyed the name, not only because it was similar to his birth name but, also because of fear it inspired in others. Vandar would start using Vandal Savage as his name for most cases. After the fall of the Roman Empire, Vandal Savage led a pack of Vandals for a time. He soon grew bored, facing off against normal humans. However, his luck would change upon running into the Shining Knight, Madame Xanadu, and Jason-Of-Blood. They were immortal like Savage and were trying to protect a small village from an evil Queen and horrible Lord of Chaos, Mordu. Vandal joined them...only to try to betray them to Mordu..only to help them in the final battle. Vandal was an unreliable team member but, a powerful one so the other members of the group let him tag along. The group would eventually be known as the "Demon Knights" due to Jason-Of-Blood's ability to turn into the demon, Etrigan. Vandal would travel with the group for around a decade before finally leaving them. From Hell Savage lead various mercany groups over the ages. He even briefly took the guise of Vlad the Impaler and committed some heinous crimes. He still couldn't escape his boredom for long though. Savage did find some fun in being an especially ruthless pirate. Savage was quite good at it, becoming known as the dreaded Blackbeard. Even that, however, ended the way most of Savage's careers had ended since the fall of his kingdom: with the immortal setting up a follower to take the fall while he disappears. Still, Vandal Savage had started to notice something. Savage was already well-aware of magicians and magical creatures. What Savage slowly began to realize that they were others like him. People with inborn, incredible powers. Vandal Savage documented them and traveled all over the world to see more of them. In the 1880s, Vandal even "collected" organs from London prostitutes who he believed were and/or had ancestors who had powers. He was annoyed when someone calling themselves "Jack the Ripper" sent letters to the police, taking credit for Savage's work. He also met another immortal named Ra's al Ghul. Vandal was impressed with Ra's but, felt their goals were too different for them to work together. Still, Ra's offered the chance to work with a plague that could help Savage in his goal of power, on the condition that Vandal first spread his plague in a city in the United States called Gotham. Intrigued, Vandal agreed and almost succeeded, had a bounty hunter named Jonah Hex not stopped him. This soured the relationship between Ra's and Vandal for quite some time. Savage decided to stay in North America, realizing that people like Hex were becoming more common and could hinder his plans in the future. He wanted to keep an eye on them. And destroy them, if it suited him. Destiny Arrives While the ilk of Jonah Hex petered out within a decade or two, Vandal had found something even more interesting. A magical object called the Spear of Destiny was somewhere in the United States. Savage found in the possession of Kevin Atias, who had been tasked to protect the Spear from those who abuse its immense power. Atias gave a good fight but, Vandal mortally wounded him. The man declared that he be born again and cursed Savage, saying he could not use it until sees Atias again. Savage at first dismissed this as nonsense but, found he could not use the Spear. Determined to find a way to break the curse, Vandal searched for a magician to break the curse. He found a magician working for Nazi Germany, who was interested in the Spear. Vandal tried to bring it to him but, was stopped by an army squadron, helped a mysterious man called Rip Hunter. Rip took the Spear from Savage and disappeared with it. Ever since, Vandal has a deep dislike of Hunter, especially upon realizing Hunter had been interfering with his plans for years. How Rip lived so long, Savage did not know but, vowed to find out. Savage was forced to begin his search anew. After thirty years after looking, Vandal found his prize. He went to New York City, going to a seemly abandoned shop. After some investigating, Savage discovered a hidden opening to a crawl space. There was Spear of Destiny, just laying. Savage couldn't believe his luck. That was until he felt the pain of a knife stabbing into his back. Vandal fought with the man. Savage was shocked to discover the man had the same exact eyes of Atias, the keeper of the Spear he had killed years ago. During the fight, Vandal took hold of the Spear. Something clicked in Savage's head then. Vandal stabbed the man with the Spear, killing him instantly. With the blood of it's protector covered, the Spear of Destiny glowed with power. Savage smiled, knowing a new dawn for mankind was beginning. Savage Dawn Savage's first act was to raise his best warriors, followers and some bitter enemies from the dead to serve as his army. He commanded them to take the city in the name of Vandal Savage. While Savage was trying to tap into the full power of the Spear, the hero known as Green Lantern attacked him. Vandal fought him off, only for mystic heroes, Doctor Fate, and the Spectre joined the fray. It was a hard battle for Vandal but, he was slowly gaining the upper hand. Then, a magical djin took the Spear from Vandal. Before Savage couldn't even reach for it, Doctor Fate created a cage around him, ending Savage's reign of terror. Savage was arrested and sent to the recently constructed Belle Reve Federal Penitery. After three years, Savage escaped, though he noted that it was a very hard prison to break out of, even to hold him that long. Vandal fled to South America where he began to ponder about his future. The Justice Society he had accidentally brought together was going strong and was growing. Vandal decided to do something he had not done in nearly centuries: raise a child. While Vandal had many, many children over the years, he rarely stayed in their lives, often leaving their mothers before they were even born. Savage wanted to raise a child who could be his second in command. He found the perfect mother for his heir in a warrior woman from a small tribe in the Brazillian Amazon. After seducing the warrior, Vandal soon had a daughter who he named Kassandra. About a year after his daughter's birth, an alien warlord known as Steppenwolf invaded Earth. Sensing an opportunity, Vandal split his time between raising his daughter and acting out various schemes to gain wealth and power. Savage was a rather abusive father, forcing Kassandra into extremely harsh training from a very young age and never missing the chance to put her down. After Steppenwolf was defeated and JSA broke up, Vandal started his operations up again in full force. Step Into the Light After the Justice Society ended, Savage created a criminal organization he named Tartarus. Tartarus deal into drugs and arms-dealing. While he couldn't be everywhere at once, Kassandra, now known as Scandal, was an active leader. Eventually, Tartarus grew so powerful that Savage attempted to take over the country of Kazina. However, the hero known as Wonder Woman stopped him. After almost fifteen years of uninterrupted operations, heroes had returned, much to Vandal's chagrin. Savage would frequently come into conflict with the newly formed Justice League. Vandal got tired of the Justice League messing up his plans, especially when it became clear that they would last longer then the JSA did. To add insult to injury, the Justice Society itself even got back together. With hero society getting larger and larger, Savage thought that the villains should fight back. First, he brought together serval supervillains together to form the "Legion of Doom". While the Legion was his public team, Vandal secretly contacted his old sometimes enemies, sometimes allies, Ra's al Ghul and Queen Bee. Savage's idea required secretly, powerful leaders and large organizations. He wanted the world to see the light, that they needed conflict to evolve. But he needed allies to do it. Thankfully, it turns out he was far from the only one who had that in mind. Savage continues to be one of the world's most wanted and dangerous criminals. He is the on and off leader of the Legion of Doom. Meanwhile, the Light still goes on, "enlighting" the world. Powers & Abilities Metahuman Physiology: '''Due to radiation from a meteor Savage come into contact with, his entire physiology changed drastically. This gave him: '''Immortality-'''Savage does age, even mortal injuries will heal instantly. As of this time, nothing seems to be able to kill Savage, permanently. '''Enhanced Intellect-'''Savage's mind works faster than an average human's, granting him higher intelligence and the ability to learn things quite fast. '''Superhuman Durability-'''Because his wounds heal so fast, Savage's is much harder to damage. '''Superhuman Strength and Speed -'''Vandal is about 2x stronger and faster than an average human. Savage had been alive for thousands of years. As such, he has acquired an incredible amount of experience and an impressive amount of skills. These include: '''Leadership-'''Even before his transformation, Savage was a natural leader, able to inspire both love and fear in his followers, making them very loyal. This trait has only grown stronger over the years. '''Tactical Analysis Equestrianism Swordsmanship Seamanship Advanced Hand-To-Hand Combat-'''Savage has mastered Karate, judo, wrestling, kung fu and serval types lost to man. '''Political Science Multilingua'lis'm-'''Savage is confirmed to be fluent in English, Kazian, French, Latin, Frankish, Egyptian, Arabic, Hindi, Chinese, German, Russian, Greek, Japanese, Spanish, Romanian and Atlantean. He claims to be able to understand nearly every language on Earth. '''Occultism-'''While Savage cannot use magic without the use of some kind of enchanted object, he's very knowledgeable about various types of magic, magical creatures, and demons. '''Gadgetry and other Sciences-'''A lesser-known specialty of Savage's are skills in science. Vandal makes inventions to use for his own purposes and/or to sell. He also adept at chemistry, as he is one of the main creators of many drugs, most notably Velocity 9. ''Trivia'' -Other than Scandal, notable children of Savage's include Matthew Savage(born when Savage was investigating metahumans in the U.S. during the 1860s), a famous old west lawman, Cliff Dewitt, a scientist who attempted to recreate his father's immortality on unwilling subjects and Cassidy Doubel, a homicide detective working for the Capitol City police. -Vandal's tribe was known to practice cannibalism, something Savage still doesn't a problem with. -As his empire faded from the world's memory, legends of "King Kull and his Beast-Men" become stories passed down through generations. Vandal is quite amused by this. -Savage has claimed that he's a million years old and that he is the ancestor of all metahumans. While the first part has been proven out-right false, there is evidence to suggest that many, possibly even the majority of metahumans are descendants of his. -Vandal Savage does not like being referred to a caveman. At all. ''Notes''''' Vandal Savage has some elements of the separate character, Captain Marvel villain King Kull.Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Villains Category:Composite Characters Category:Immortality Category:Super Senses Category:Justice Society Villains (Earth-1938) Category:Justice League Villains (Earth-1938)